memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magnetic pulse
PNA explanation I can find no reference to a "magnetic pulse weapon" (or "magnetic pulse" anything) in the transcript for , and I personally don't recall the reference ever being made. Is it from a line in the script that was cut from the final episode or something? Maybe something mentioned in the Compendium or something? If so, that needs to be stated. --From Andoria with Love 10:01, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm putting this article up for deletion...ZERO canon support. (The Compendium doesn't even cite it.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:08, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :: My suggestion, Dear Sirs, would be to watch the episode. It was one of those "lovelies" that did not make cc or subtitles, partially droned out by an explosion. Therefore there IS canon support. Otherwise I wouldn't have rewritten the article. I'm not THAT sloppy...--Alan 11:16, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Well, I figured you wouldn't have worked on it if there was nothing in canon – which is why I only slapped a PNA on the page, pending an explanation. I guess Capt. Donovan just didn't want to wait. :P --From Andoria with Love 11:27, 17 May 2007 (UTC) *Just dug out my DVDs. For future reference to all, Kirk yells out "magnetic pulses" when the ship is being pummeled between time index 1:27 and 1:28. --From Andoria with Love 11:42, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I offer apologies to one and all...I thought I knew EoM better than that, and if it didn't make the CC transcripts or subs, then I wouldn't've caught it...VERY sloppy work on my part... (Sheepish)Capt Christopher Donovan 06:06, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion Deletion rationale There is NO support for this concept in canon. The only proffered citation in the D7 article (which references this one) is the Compendium", but even IT doesn't mention "magnetic pulse weapons", but rather "disruptor bolts". Unless someone can come up with a canon cite, then the entire page is speculation.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Discussion * '''DELETE': No source given in the article except for the episode and this weapon is not mentioned in that episode. -FleetCaptain 07:41, 17 May 2007 (UTC) * Keep This was mentioned in Errand of Mercy. I double checked the episode right before I rewrote it. Kirk specifically said: "Magnetic pulses" --Alan 11:15, 17 May 2007 (UTC) * Keep. Alan's right, Kirk yells it in the episode while the ship is being attacked. It occurs between time indexes 1:27 and 1:28. --From Andoria with Love 11:40, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution * Since there is definitely a canon reference for this as cited above... Kept. -- Sulfur 11:51, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ** However, policy states that any article that is being discussed should contain the deletion message to make other editors/readers aware of the possible deletion. The discussion (and then the message) can be removed after 5 days. If we start removing messages but keep discussing anyway, this will (and already has in the past) just lead to confusion. Thanks. --Alan 12:10, 17 May 2007 (UTC) * Five days be up now. Kept. --From Andoria with Love 22:32, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Balance of Terror? I don't recall this effect being used in . The ship was struck by a depleted plasma weapon, but no exterior shot was used. A nuclear warhead was also detonated, but again, only interior shots were used. --GNDN 23:37, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :My guess is they are talking about 40&pos 295|this}}] effects shot, which looks like the magnetic pulse in reverse, this time the Enterprise firing phasers on proximity blast. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:45, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I suspect you are correct, but the pulse effect was gold and the proximity phaser/photon torpedo was white. In every instance, the white effect begins at the primary sensor array moving away from the ship. Unless someone can come up with a screencap showing the gold effect in "Balance of Terror", I believe the reference should be deleted. --GNDN 17:36, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :: Preserve, don't destroy. Just alter the reference to say latter appearances of the same effect. IIRC, it was used in as whatever the Romulans were using at that point for weapons. --Alan 17:55, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying my intention. My only objection was to the reference. Incidentally, I do appreciate the article as a whole as I could never decipher what Kirk was saying during the sortie. --GNDN 21:22, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Arena? I don't want to be a Phil Farrand, but where does this optical appear in ? --GNDN 16:30, 21 May 2007 (UTC) : Did I write that? -Alan 16:46, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Removed I removed the following from the Background section: :The concept behind the magnetic pulse effect could explain why the shot fired at the Enterprise and the ''Grissom'', from Kruge's Bird-of-Prey, in was an electric arc rather than the explosion that a torpedo might cause. as it sounds like speculation to me. -Angry Future Romulan 18:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Rename It's just called magnetic pulse in the episode. We don't have a page for "Phaser weapon" or "Disruptor weapon" or "Photon torpedo weapon". The word weapon is redundant. --Pseudohuman 01:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Also, see Forum:Renaming articles for a solution to using a PNA notice for this. - 01:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC)